SILOE
Prendiamo una sonda spaziale dal nome enigmatico SILOE, diretta oltre i limiti (convenzionalmente fissati) del nostro Sistema Solare, nell'ambito di un progetto ultrasegreto, a scopi né militari né civili, ma con tecnologia NASA e fondi di provenienza non dichiarata, ma facilmente intuibile. Aggiungiamo un sibillino programma del Vaticano, la cui esistenza, trapelata lo scorso anno e mai ufficialmente smentita, fu ripresa "in sordina" dall'ANSA e subito "fatta sparire" dai circuiti internazionali. Mescoliamo il tutto con la dichiarazione contemporanea di due autorevoli astronomi, i quali, indipendentemente l'uno dall'altro, individuano oltre l'orbita di Plutone la presenza di un (nuovo, per noi) corpo celeste, di massa superiore a quella di Giove (in realtà sarebbe di massa 2 o 3 volte la Terra, quindi meno di Giove il pianeta Nibiru, l'oggetto probabilmente fotografato NDR). Voilà, ecco approntati gli ingredienti per l'ultimo film del filone fantapolitico; ma siccome è provato che molto spesso, sia in campo scientifico che sociale, la cosiddetta "fantasia" non è altro che la previsione della realtà, vediamo di addentrarci nell'argomento. I fatti che andremo ad esporre, presi ognuno separatamente, costituirebbero solo degli indizi. Per l'uomo di scienza, tuttavia, non è lecito rifiutarli "a priori"; è doveroso invece infilarli pazientemente uno dopo l'altro, fino ad ottenerne una preziosa collana. Le grandi scoperte scientifiche sono state effettuate quasi tutte per caso, ma la presunta casualità riesce ad assumere un significato diverso solo per la "mente aperta e preparata". Il 10 marzo 1999 l'amico e collega Adriano Forgione riceve da Robert Dean, ex sergente-maggiore della NATO, una "confidenza", secondo la quale "...una sonda automatica lanciata dalla NASA, nell'ambito di un fantomatico progetto denominato "Siloe", aveva inviato al Centro Elaborazione Dati del Jet Propulsion Laboratory di Pasadena, in California, due fotografie, ottenute con un sistema di rilevazione all'infrarosso, raffiguranti un 'nuovo' corpo celeste, dall'atmosfera molto densa e inserito in un'orbita molto ellittica, oltre quella di Plutone...". La notizia, che qualora fosse confermata, scardinerebbe le attuali cognizioni e convinzioni sulla composizione del nostro sistema solare, fu corredata proprio dalle due foto, le quali, dopo essere rimaste su Internet per un paio di giorni, furono precipitosamente ritirate dalla NASA e secretate "in attesa di una dichiarazione 'ufficiale', in base ad ulteriori conferme", come fu fatto in precedenza per tutti i documenti "scomodi". Ma cos'è il "Progetto Siloe"? Perché chiamarlo con quel nome pressoché sconosciuto e dal significato non certo evidente? Le indagini in tal senso furono aiutate dal fatto che il progetto in questione, pur essendo stato realizzato con tecnologia NASA, non si era avvalso di finanziamenti né militari né civili: quale altra istituzione, allora, poteva celarsi dietro quell'idea? Alla somma dei poteri che da sempre dominano le umane vicissitudini mancava dunque il terzo, quello religioso; ed in quest'ottica le ricerche furono orientate nell'ambito etimologico, per verificare se quel termine misterioso esistesse e, in caso affermativo, quale fosse il suo significato. Orbene, l'etimo "Siloe" esiste, anche se compare due sole volte nel Nuovo Testamento: in Luca 13,4 ed in Giovanni 9,7: in quest'ultimo passo del Vangelo si parla del miracolo della "guarigione del cieco dalla nascita" da parte del Cristo. Siloe era il proprietario della piscina presso cui Gesù invitò il cieco a lavarsi gli occhi, dopo averglieli spalmati di fango; cosa che egli fece, acquistando la facoltà di vedere 1. Siloe significa "L'inviato" e, a parte l'evidente simbologia che accosta il Cristo ("l'inviato" per eccellenza) alla radice del termine Siloe, nonché l'acqua della piscina a quella del rito battesimale "che dona l'illuminazione", indubbiamente il Vaticano (perché è qui che condurrebbero le ricerche) non poteva chiamare in modo più rappresentativo la sonda ad infrarossi che, si dice, ha voluto spedire oltre il sistema solare. A chi "deve lavare gli occhi", la sonda Siloe, per ridare la vista? Forse alla "cecità" degli astronomi contemporanei, che si ostinano (per comodità o interesse) a delimitare il nostro sistema solare entro l'orbita di Plutone? Perché proprio il Vaticano? Per più di un motivo. Non è il caso di ricordare che, dal punto di vista finanziario, il Vaticano rappresenta indubbiamente una ragguardevole potenza; ma forse non tutti sanno che il connubio tra il Vaticano e l'astronomia, nonostante l'"incidente" occorso a Galileo Galilei, è sempre stato assai fecondo. Si deve al gesuita Angelo Secchi (1868) l'inizio della spettroscopia stellare, cioè la classificazione degli astri secondo l'aspetto del loro spettro luminoso, mentre a Leone XIII va il merito dell'istituzione, con il "Motu Proprio" del 1891, del primo osservatorio papale, la Specola Vaticana. Situata proprio alle spalle della basilica di S.Pietro, negli anni Trenta fu trasferita da Pio XI, per sfuggire all'inquinamento luminoso della capitale, a Castel Gandolfo, ove per decenni furono portati avanti studi di rilevanza internazionale. Ma all'inizio degli anni Ottanta anche sui Colli Albani il cielo cominciava a risentire della luminosità della vicina Roma e fu deciso allora di realizzare un osservatorio "distaccato". Così, dalla fine del 1993, padre George Coyne, un Gesuita statunitense di Baltimora, si trova a condurre l'osservatorio astronomico vaticano di Mount Graham, presso Tucson (Arizona). Non va dimenticato, inoltre, che all'Università Laurentina di Toronto, in Canada, ha sede l'unica Cattedra di Esobiologia esistente al mondo, gestita, manco a farlo apposta, dal Vaticano, ove si insegna che "L'esistenza di esseri extraterrestri non richiederebbe la revisione dell'essenza della dottrina cristiana, ma solo del suo contesto. Non costituirebbe nulla più che una manifestazione 'diversa' della stessa Verità; negarne la possibilità significherebbe, al contrario, limitare l'onnipotenza della Divina 'vis vitalis'". A tutto questo va aggiunta la notizia, datata primavera '99, ripresa dall'ANSA e confermata dal Prof. Rudolph Koller, docente di teologia all'Università di Salisburgo, secondo cui il Vaticano "...avrebbe varato un programma, in base al quale ventiquattro sacerdoti cattolici sono stati preparati a partire per il Cosmo, nel momento in cui si stabilisse un contatto 'ufficiale' con intelligenze non terrestri..." (si veda il Progetto Serpo). Insomma, un po' quello che accadde nella prima metà del 1500, allorché i famigerati "conquistadores" Francisco Pizarro e Hernàn Cortés, partendo alla volta delle Americhe "per civilizzare quei nuovi territori, in nome di Carlo V di Spagna", furono accompagnati da un manipolo di sacerdoti, nell'intento di "portare la luce divina ai fratelli che ancora non la conoscevano"; ma poi la storia andò diversamente... Torniamo al progetto Siloe: accertato ormai che all'interno del "nostro" sistema solare non c'è traccia di vita intelligente e che, almeno per parecchi decenni ancora, non saranno possibili viaggi interstellari con equipaggio, a quale popolo, a quale civiltà sarebbe destinato tale contatto, se non a "qualcuno" che sta entrando (o ritornando) nelle vicinanze del Sole? La risposta potrebbe essere: "A qualcuno che è già stato qui..."; ed alle immancabili accuse di "pure fantasie di menti esaltate, che vedono alieni dappertutto" da parte di alcune organizzazioni filo-governative, dalla sigla impronunziabile, risponde ancora una volta il Vaticano, per bocca di Mons. Corrado Balducci, noto e stimato teologo, demonologo ed esorcista. "Natura non facit saltus", ricorda l'illustre prelato, a proposito dell'evoluzione umana; la qual cosa, se mai ce ne fosse bisogno, dovrebbe una volta per tutte mettere fine alla secolare diatriba tra Scienza e Fede in fatto di evoluzione, ridimensionando ed integrando le due opposte (e solo in apparenza inconciliabili) tesi dell'evoluzionismo e del creazionismo (vedi l'Evoluzione teistica). In altre parole, è verosimile che "il fango di cui si servì il divino Artefice per plasmare la creatura Uomo stia a simboleggiare un substrato preesistente", ma è altrettanto innegabile il fatto che, nel corso dell'evoluzione della civiltà, si riscontrano dei "passaggi", dei salti di qualità troppo repentini (e su questo archeologi, etnologi, antropologi e teologi concordano tutti) per essere giustificati alla luce del mero processo evolutivo, che conosciamo procedere molto più a rilento di quanto si possa immaginare. "La Natura non ha fretta", recitano i biologi; ma anche l'Uomo fa parte di essa: come spiegare allora quegli "input" che periodicamente, ogni 3.600 anni circa, hanno consentito all'Uomo di incrementare sensibilmente ma bruscamente le proprie conoscenze e quindi di migliorare la qualità della propria esistenza? Se si vogliono etichettare "tout court" questi concetti come fantasticherie, allora qualcuno dovrebbe spiegare a che scopo la NASA installò, a bordo del Pioneer 10 lanciato il 2 marzo 1972, una placca d'alluminio dorato con inciso un messaggio ideografico, costituito da pittogrammi (il sistema solare con la posizione della Terra, il simbolo chimico-fisico dell'idrogeno, le silhouettes dell'uomo e della donna), non dissimili più di tanto da quelli usati nella scrittura cuneiforme dell'antichissima lingua dei Sumeri. Da notare che, fra l'altro, il Pioneer 10 smise "ufficialmente" di trasmettere nel 1997, quando, dopo aver percorso 8,4 miliardi di km. in oltre 25 anni di permanenza nello spazio, si trovava ben oltre l'orbita di Plutone e quindi al di fuori del sistema solare. Come spiegare, allora, il comunicato della BBC del 28 settembre 1999: "Gli scienziati scoprono un nuovo corpo celeste, che orbita attorno al Sole oltre Plutone: ha deviato la traiettoria del Pioneer 10 per una durata di 25 giorni!". Poi, candidamente, riferisce che la NASA si era accorta della deviazione della sonda dal tragitto originale già nel 1992, vale a dire sette anni prima; ma, non essendo allora in grado di spiegare quella "impossibile" anomalia, aveva deciso cautelativamente di non rendere pubblica la notizia. Come sempre accade in questi casi, per la scienza ufficiale "ciò che non può essere spiegato non può esistere"... Il resto è cronaca recente. In data 8 ottobre 1999 alcuni quotidiani italiani (pochi, in verità) riportano la notizia, pubblicata nel "Monthly Notices of the Royal Astronomical Society" e diffusa via Internet, che il Dr. John Murray, della Open University (U.K.), e il Dr. John Matese, della Louisiana University (U.S.A.), avevano individuato congiuntamente, al di là di Plutone e ad una distanza di 25.000 U.A. 2, "...un 'oggetto' gigante, forse un 'compagno oscuro' del Sole, almeno tre volte più grande di Giove, che percorre un'orbita retrograda ed estremamente ellittica intorno alla nostra stella..." (vedi Nibiru, che è tre volte più grande della Terra, non di Giove, ma questo è debunking; probabilmente si confonde o si vuole confondere Nibiru con Nemesis). A conferma di ciò, nei primi giorni di marzo di quest'anno il quotidiano di informazione scientifica di RAI 3 "Leonardo" divulgava la notizia che "...le orbite dei pianeti più esterni del sistema solare, così come quelle delle comete e delle sonde automatiche terrestri che oltrepassano Plutone, stanno subendo modificazioni spiegabili solo ammettendo l'ipotesi che un corpo celeste di notevoli dimensioni sia in rotta di avvicinamento al Sole...". Dopo un così lungo silenzio, sinceramente, non ci aspettavamo tanto... Eppure, di fronte ad una realtà che, se provata, ribalterebbe molti "dogmi" (non solo religiosi) della nostra società, le umane disquisizioni continuano ad imperniarsi "...sugli errori di Zoff agli Europei..." e "...sulla percentuale di adesione allo sciopero dei ferrovieri...". E da lassù, Siloe, sta a guardare... Al momento di chiudere il presente lavoro siamo venuti in possesso di un dispaccio (l'ennesimo sull'argomento) pubblicato nel sito della NASA "Science News@NASA" in data 12 luglio, che titola letteralmente: "Il segnale luminoso di una nana bruna, compagna oscura del Sole - Gli astronomi sono sconcertati dal fatto che Chandra 4 ha scoperto l'emissione luminosa di una stella mancata, con densità solo 60 volte maggiore di quella di Giove" (Luca Scantamburlo, 24 gennaio 2006, ma qui si parla probabilmente di Nemesis); titolo che si può condensare nella reazione "a caldo" del Dr.Robert Rutledge del California Institute of Technology di Pasadena: "We were shocked!". Ed ora Siloe, da lassù, può anche sorridere. I Sumeri, il Vaticano e Siloe, una presunta sonda spaziale segreta In passato 3, con un articolo di Giorgio Pattera, ci siamo già occupati della presunta sonda spaziale "Siloe" segretamente lanciata verso i margini del Sistema Solare, e della possibile implicazione del Vaticano in questa storia. In questa intervista esclusiva approfondiamo il tema nei suoi aspetti più sconcertanti, e rimandiamo i lettori interessati al coinvolgimento Vaticano-UFO-alieni al volume di Roberto Pinotti "La Capitale esoterica: da Roma occulta all'Urbe cosmica" (Oscar Mondadori, Milano 2006). Che cosa sappiamo del Sistema Solare e della sua genesi? Che la nostra conoscenza scientifica, sempre più accurata man mano che procede l'esplorazione con sonde spaziali automatiche, è ancora in fieri e che si stanno spalancando orizzonti inaspettati. Dal 1995 ad oggi, per esempio, non solo sono stati scoperti più di 170 pianeti extrasolari, ma addirittura è stata corroborata da sempre più sorprendenti dati sperimentali l'ipotesi della Fascia di Kuiper-Edgeworth: una larga zona esterna alle orbite di Nettuno e Plutone e precedente la Nube di Oort, popolata da centinaia di corpi planetari (in futuro il numero delle identificazioni è destinato a crescere). Mondi inesplorati, aridi, desolati, freddi e dalla tenue atmosfera. Il più grande di questi KBO ("Kuiper Belt Objects", Oggetti della Fascia di Kuiper) scoperti sinora, catalogato 2003 UB313 (vedi: "Un Decino Pianeta che non è... il Decimo Pianeta" nota di Edicolaweb), ha una dimensione superiore a quella di Plutone e presenta persino un satellite naturale. Nondimeno c'è un fatto incontestabile e poco noto all'opinione pubblica di oggi. Negli Stati Uniti d'America, nel 1983, ci fu una conferenza stampa del JPL della NASA in cui si presentarono sommariamente i risultati sperimentali del satellite-telescopio all'infrarosso lRAS (Infrared Astronomical Satellite). Ciò che fu riportato sui giornali fu un'eclatante notizia in merito ad un anomalo dato lRAS che indicava un corpo planetario di dimensioni superiori a quelle della Terra, a circa 50 miliardi di miglia dal nostro pianeta. Il 31 dicembre (30 dicembre n.d.A.) il "Washington Post" titolò: "Possibly as Large as Jupiter; Mystery Heavenly Body Discovered". L'articolo conteneva una dichiarazione del Dr. Gerry Neugebauer, lo scienziato responsabile della missione IRAS del JPL della California e direttore del Palomar Observatory al Caltech: "Tutto quello che posso dire è che non sappiamo che cosa sia". Più avanti, ad onor del vero, egli disse che l'oggetto non si stava approssimando alla Terra, allo scopo di raffreddare alcune voci che invece lo davano in avvicinamento. Ma se così invece fosse, non è verosimile pensare che ambienti dell'intelligence (civile e militare) si sarebbero subito interessati alla questione, prodigandosi a ridimensionare la notizia per non allarmare nessuno e studiare con calma la situazione? Sarebbe stato più che comprensibile. Le rivelazioni e lo scenario che emergono da questa intervista a Cristoforo Barbato sono plausibili, anche se difficili da digerire. Pur non essendo la posizione ufficiale del CUN ma la testimonianza di un ricercatore indipendente, esse meritano di essere prese seriamente in considerazione per alcune ragioni. In primo luogo per la coerenza del quadro delineato. Poi perché tale quadro rende conto di alcune sconcertanti ed enigmatiche dichiarazioni pubbliche di personaggi politici e religiosi di rilievo, recentemente scomparsi (Ronald Reagan e Malachi Martin). In terzo luogo perché Cristoforo Barbato è, nell'opinione di chi scrive, un giovane corretto, equilibrato e da lungo tempo addentro (giornalisticamente parlando) a delicate questioni. Questioni il cui fardello, probabilmente, poteva essere portato solo da un ragazzo poco noto, coraggioso, tenace e lontano da schieramenti ideologici quale lui è. Lo conosco personalmente da alcuni anni per aver collaborato ad una delle testate di cui fu caporedattore. Due precisazioni importanti. La prima, in merito alla figura dell'orientalista russo Zecharia Sitchin: anche io, come Barbato, nutro perplessità sulla notizia pubblicata nel 1999 da un magazine italiano, secondo il quale Sitchin annunciò che una sonda spaziale segreta aveva fotografato il decimo pianeta. Ammesso e non concesso che ciò sia vero, se lo studioso russo ha poi fatto marcia indietro evitando di parlare pubblicamente della questione, potrebbe essere stato per "gentile" invito ad occuparsi di più degli studi sulle tavolette sumere ed assiro-babilonesi, piuttosto che delle questioni di "intelligence". Del resto ci sono i giornalisti d'assalto per questo, alla Bernstein e Woodward. Sulla figura del Gesuita: è anonimo, certo, ma anche Nicola Calipari (funzionario dei Servizi Segreti italiani) fu uno sconosciuto servitore dello Stato finché non esitò a sacrificare la sua vita per proteggere quella di una sua concittadina: la giornalista Giuliana Sgrena. È davvero curioso come, ultimamente, i più alti esempi di dedizione ed umanità provengano proprio da ambienti tanto vituperati in passato (Servizi e Vaticano). Nel caso del Gesuita, "scheggia impazzita" come verrebbe definito dal "sistema", non si può non cogliere l'audacia con cui è venuto allo scoperto con Barbato. Ora, se ciò che qui viene prospettato sarà in futuro confermato, forse si assisterà a rotture epistemologiche epocali. In proposito gli antropologi parlano di riposizionamento di valori a seguito di un "clash" culturale, più o meno indolore, fra culture e gruppi etnici diversi venuti a contatto. Ma poiché una classe dirigente (civile, militare e politica) si giudica anche dalla responsabilità, lungimiranza e scaltrezza con le quali affronta una situazioni di crisi, non posso esimermi dall'augurarmi che chi di dovere, qualora ravvisi con sicurezza la fondatezza delle notizie di Barbato, prenda per tempo le decisioni opportune. Anche se sofferte, tuttavia esse potrebbero accrescere la modesta fiducia nutrita dai cittadini nei confronti della società civile e delle figure istituzionali. Se la riservatezza in materia di sicurezza nazionale è necessaria, non fosse altro per scongiurare quell'anomia e quel caos spauracchio da sempre di qualunque ordine civile, essa non può essere l'unica anima di un governo che si proclama democratico sulle sue carte costituzionali. Ma il tempo, come si sa, è galantuomo, e ci darà presto alcune risposte. Esito All’interno di un programma di esplorazione spaziale avviato nei primi anni ‘90 denominato Siloe, era stato fotografato un pianeta di dimensioni enormi in avvicinamento al sistema solare (probabilmente Nibiru). I dati furono ricevuti nel Radiotelescopio Vaticano d'Alaska nel mese di ottobre del 1995. Collegamenti interni * Fine del mondo * IRAS * Nibiru * Secretum Omega * Zecharia Sitchin * WISE Video Note 1^ Secondo altri Siloe è invece il nome proprio della piscina che riceve le acque dalla fonte di Gihon attraverso un canale scavato nella roccia, dalle radici del Monte Siòn (o Siònne) di Gerusalemme: è dunque una sorgente di acque considerata sacra dai cristiani (fonti: "La Biblioteca del Sapere", Enciclopedia Rizzoli Larousse, vol. 19, pagg. 667 e 740, "La Sacra Bibbia", Pia Società San Paolo - Roma, 1976, pag. 1418). 2^ Unità Astronomica = 1.500.000 km. (distanza Terra-Sole). 3^ Da "Notiziario UFO" Nuova Serie - N. 62 dell'Aprile/Maggio 2006 di Luca Scantamburlo, 24 gennaio 2006. Collegamenti esterni * http://archivioufofiles.blogspot.it/2013/02/secretum-omega-un-gesuita-confessa-un.html Fonti * Categoria:Area 51 Categoria:Scienze Categoria:Fine del mondo Categoria:Nibiru